El Hilo rojo
by ligthangel
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, o el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper" ¿Podrán dos alma solitarias encontrarse sin importar los que les pase?
1. Chapter 1

**Hace un tiempo y debido a varias cosas que me sucedieron (lo de mi vecino es real)se me ocurrió esta historia, solo será de dos capítulos.**

 **En como conmemoración al cumpleaños de Usagi les traigo el primero...**

* * *

.

 **"** **El hilo rojo ****"**

 **.**

.

.

Imposible… Increíble… Dios era la cuarta vez en esta semana. ¿Acaso no duerme?

¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo! ¿porque son tan crueles conmigo? Lo detesto, juro que lo detestó

— Lo odio juro que lo odio — le repetí a mi amiga que se reía a carcajadas de mis queja… Bueno, otra vez estaba escuchando lo mismo. Sí, de como mi vecino no me dejaba dormir y yo claro no tendría este mal humor. Él no se preocupaba por reducir sus actividades nocturnas — ¿Dime cómo demonios? ¿Quién demonios se cree el muy maldito para interrumpir mi sueño? No, espera, ¡Para no dejarme dormir! No solo eso, sino que esta mañana salí de mi casa para encontrarme como se despedía y no me mires asi…— la señale —. Porque no estabas. Él la despedía desnudo en mi pasillo… Me escuchaste, ¡Estaba completamente desnudo! en mi pasillo al lado de su puerta y no solo eso, cuando la muy zorra se dio la vuelta le dio un azote en el trasero. La perra se rio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se fue

— Vamos ¿seguro que no estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo? — ¿ella lo estaba defendiendo? claro, como si no lo va a defender. Ella cree que es el adonis personificado, el dios del Olimpo, el Morfeo de todas las mujeres del mundo –. Seguro que tenía algo

—Un bóxer no es algo— ella se río más –. No tiene gracia. Te lo digo el muy descarado estaba en el pasillo mirándole el trasero de esa zorra para girarse y al verme me sonrío con esa sonrisa baja braga guiñándome el ojo –. Con eso se destornillo de risa – ¿Estas de mi lado o del lado de él?

— Del tuya hermanita… Del tuyo

— No lo parece – resoplé

Como me molestaba el maldito mujeriego, porque se tuvo que venir a vivir a mi edificio, y encima en mi piso. Dos departamentos, solo dos por piso ¡Y tenía que caer justo en el mio! ¿Por qué diosito era tan cruel conmigo?

Hacía seis meses que se había mudado y todos los días era lo mismo. Ruidos nocturno, seguido de gigantescos gemidos y gritos. Siempre de chicas diferentes. Salvo estos cuatros días que eran de la misma, lo sabía por su acento. Juro que es venezolana... No es el caso de que este con la misma persona, el tema es que mi vecinito no le es indiferente ninguna: hubo morochas, pelirrojas, rubias todo lo que tuviera piernas a él le gustaba, salvo claro, una mujer en toda su ley, una mujer como yo. Porque ninguna de ella era mujeres de familia o ama de casa, por como vestían estaban más que cerca de la revista _playboy_ que de la _People._

— Cálmate te pondrás más vieja con esa expresión – y otra vez mi amiga lo defendía… ¿Porque? Por qué se tuvo que mudar a mi lado.

Cuando volví a resoplar ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Tomo su bebida y yo la mía, mi café, mi ambrosía; el tercero del día… ¡Porque tenía sueño!

Sueño, porque el maldito no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, ¿qué clase de energía tenía?

Seguro sus manos grandes y fuerte tocaba todo el cuerpo de esas mujeres, y ellas lo recorrían con las suya por su pecho formado, por su abdomen plano y trabajado como el dios Eros que era. De arriba abajo, despacio, lento. Las manos de él se posaban en la nuca de ellas para jalar sus cabellos largos y obligarlas a dar acceso a sus cuellos, mientras que las de ellas las enterraban en ese cabello azabache tan sedoso como la misma noche. Obligadas a verlo directo a sus ojos enigmáticos, esos tan azules como el mismísimo zafiro mientras que las penetraba ahogando sus gemidos en su caliente y sexy boca

— Vuelve a la tierra – sacudí la cabeza y mire a mi amiga que sonreía

Toque mis mejillas acaloradas… Diablos, me recordé que no debo fantasear con mi molesto…Si eso era, mi molesto vecino

—Tú no entiendes— me hice la ofendida por descubrirme justo cuando soñaba despierta

Claro que ella no entendía. Si estaba casada y muy felizmente casada con su marido, otro semental. Dios no era ciega pero estaba más bueno que una coca cola fría en un día caluroso... No solo eso él era la bondad personificada, amable y atento, por sus poros exhalaba dulzura sin contar la devoción que le tenía, con solo verlo sabias que para él su esposa era su mundo. La misma que actualmente y por ahora es mi mejor amiga

Sin querer recordar que por años pensé que él estaba enamorado de mí. Él me acompañaba de la preparatoria a mi casa y siempre hablábamos de cosas irrelevantes: de la escuela y de mi hermana… Sí, mi hermana, dije ¿que ella era mi mejor amiga? por que más que una hermana ella primero era mi amiga.

Por dios la quería tanto que no solo compartíamos las travesuras de chicas sino la sangre. Solo con tres años mayor, eso no nos impidió volvernos más cercana tanto como aliadas.

Cuando por fin mi amigo se decidió a pedirme ayuda para conquistarla a ella, resulto que mi hermana era la más enamoradiza del instituto, como una abeja buscando la miel por primera vez. Tuvo tantos novios como dedos de la mano. El pobre sufría y sufría, mientras que yo lo consolaba.

Me empecé a enamorar de él casi sin darme cuenta con solo quince años. Pero como toda trágica historia de amor mía, el amor de él pudo más y conquisto a mi hermana. Ahora son muy felices juntos. Yo por otra parte lo archive en la lista siendo el primero de una larga lista de fracasos amorosos… Aunque era feliz por ella.

A los dieciocho años no cambie mucho, mi amigo se había convertido en mi cuñado y yo conocía a más chicos.

Cuando decidí entregar a uno de ellos mi corazón fue al más guapo de todos los que había conocido, estaba loco por mí y fueron los mejores tres años de mi vida, hasta que persiguió a una pelirroja y se fue a España tras ella… Ahí empecé a odiar a todas las pelirrojas.

Después mi vida en el amor fue de mal en peor, el que no me quería me engañaba, pero incluso estuvo uno que se convirtió en gay. No es que tenga nada contra ellos, pero ¿era necesario estar conmigo para decidirse si le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Saben lo que le hace eso, a la autoestima a las chicas? O casi me olvido también estuvo el que me robo, llevábamos solo tres semanas cuando robo a mi padre y el dinero de mi trabajo. Recién empezaba y casi me despiden porque se llevó el sueldo de todos los empleados. Por suerte las cámaras de seguridad me salvaron de ir a prisión por cómplice.

Lo que doy gracia es a mi familia siempre ha estado allí para mí, aunque a veces sean un poco insensibles y se burle de mis fracasos amoroso, como lo hace sobre todo mi hermano menor. Dios era una molestia y yo era el centro de sus burlas. Solo porque él llevaba cuatro años saliendo con una morocha de impresionante ojos violeta, no quiere decir que sea más listo que yo.

A la hora de mis cumpleaños todos los vecinos venían a casa, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fue un gran acontecimiento, decían que cuando llegue al barrio traje el sol, y no era por el tobogán de agua que mi padre ponía cada año inclusive cuando estuve en la universidad. Ellos eran los mejores vecinos que uno podría tener… Salvo por mi actual vecino que rompió toda la regla

Si, ese mismo. Ya no vivía en los suburbios sino en la gran manzana, y aunque sea un adonis personificado hijo de Apolo y Afrodita con cabello azabache, ojos zafiro con un cuerpo esculpido por el mismísimo Zeus que rompió el molde después de su creación. Su arrogancia era tan grande como su cuerpo, no, era más grande que el universo entero.

El día que se mudó casi me desmayé cuando lo vi sin camisa cargando unas bolsas en su hombro… Creo que me derretí y mi ropa me molestaba, quería colgarme y que me tomara allí mismo, en el pasillo, no importaba su nombre, solo él y yo entregándonos salvajemente. Si no fuera porque cuando hablo dijo: " _si quieres apreciar más este cuerpo, tendrá que entregar algo a cambio"_ supe de su ego inflado estaba a la décima potencia. Eso me sirvió como un balde de agua fría y cerrer mi puerta de golpe entrando a mi casa.

Al día siguiente me lo volví a cruza pero esta vez se burló de mi sudadera con capucha extra grande de AC/DC y mis vaqueros gastados. Claro no debo olvidar su sonrisa torcida al ver mis Converse violetas fue el colmo que estallara de risa en mi cara… ¿Acaso uno tenía que tener algún código de etiqueta para ir a caminar durante el día? Me gustaba mi estilo, tranquilo y despreocupado, eso no tuvo nada que ver con que arreglara mi cabello rubio antes de salir de mi casa a partir de ese entonces.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi departamento cansada por tanto trabajo. Al entrar como siempre me saque las Converse verde esperanza y las tire dejándolas caer en algún punto de mi casa mientras caminaba para tomarme un baño relajante.

Me saque la remera por la cabeza y abrí los grifos. Volví a la cocina para guardar el bote de helado de chocolate mientras dejaba llenarse la bañera. Había decidido dejar atrás mi último desastroso noviazgo y no ahogarme más en ese tarro. Sobre todo no quería recordar ese día…

Salí con el maldito por dos meses y pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien para compartir mi vida pero el desgraciado me dejo por mensaje de texto… ¡UN MENSAJE! Y como tonta lo llame por una explicación, solo que no me atendió el cobarde, no solo eso volvió a mandarme otro mensaje diciéndome que no lo moleste. Ese día llore con bronca, con dolor y frustración.

Ya era hora que deje a los hombres de lado. Fui a la tienda y me compre unos chocolates mucho chocolate encendí mi equipo de música a todo volumen y puse " _Highway to Hell_ " de AC/DC, mi banda favorita.

Tirada en el piso cantando a los grito, ahogándome con el chocolate y sacudiendo mi cabeza, me lamia mis heridas, era una tonta por confiar otra vez, por pensar que él era especial. Cuando la canción llego al estribillo escuche unos fuerte golpes en mi puerta, luego el timbre. Me levante desorientada y al décimo golpe baje el volumen.

Gire mi cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaba las doce del mediodía… Sí, soy la mujer más brillante por deprimirse en pleno mediodía pero respeto el silencio en la noche

— Tú – grite asombrada al hombre que estaba del otro lado de mi puerta

Tenía ojos cansados y ojeras muy oscuras debajo de ellas

— Maldición baja el volumen. ¡Vieja deprimente! — grito y se fue a su puerta

Me quede en schock. Congelada en mi lugar con la puerta abierta.

Mi vecino, el arrogante y malhumorado me grito. Parpadeé y me dispuse a entrar a mi casa cuando lo vi mirarme, entonces agregó

— Si necesitas una buena sacudida deja de ser tan patética — me miro de arriba abajo — nadie vale la pena para que estés así…y déjame dormir

Con eso cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Yo cerré la mía, me mire en el espejo que tenía a mi lado: Rímel corrido, ojos rojos, cabello enmarañado, dios parecía la bruja del 71, la del programa del chavo del ocho, menos sexy cualquier cosa… mire mi helado que lo había puesto en la mesa antes de abrir y sacudí mi cabeza… Diablos era un desconsiderado pero en algo tenía razón "estaba siendo patética"

.

.

.

Escuche el ruido del agua del baño y volví al día de hoy, ya había pasado un mes de ese entonces y estaba otra vez en mi órbita.

Cuatro días sin poder dormir era estresante, sin contar que en el negocio estuvo terriblemente atareado. Me sumergí dentro de la bañera relajándome.

Cerré mis ojos respirando profundo unos minutos hasta que escuche

—Oh dios… Así… Sigue… No pares—abrí los ojos de golpe y resoplé

¿Porque demonios las paredes tiene que ser de papel? Esa era la venezolana, la reconocí por el acento... Otra vez.

La misma que las últimas cuatro noche... No espera, hace dos era una yanqui.

Si me pongo a contar era todo un internacional, he escuchado Argentinas, Cubana, Escocesas, Españolas. No se detuvo en ningún país. Pero lo de hoy ya sobrepasaba todo.

Eran las doce de la noche, si empezaba a esta hora no pensaba parar ¿y mi sueño?... Adiós sueño.

Escuché un golpe seco en la pared y mi vista fue directamente allí.

Estaban teniendo sexo en la ducha, ¿Por que claro a quien se le ocurre que los departamentos tienen que ser el espejo del otro? solo al arquitecto de este edificio. Otro golpe, otro más...

— Papaíto sigue… Más... Oh Dios— no necesito saber quién es el creador, lo he visto… Bueno algo vislumbré a veces

Salí y encendí la radio. Comí algo ligero para acostarme porque lo necesitaba y no necesitaba que vayan también al dormitorio... De verdad, ¡Necesito Dormir!

.

.

Las cinco… Las cinco de la mañana, y ahora estaba en la habitación, como lo predije, era la tercera ronda. Por lo menos pude dormir mientras comían al parecer, o eso esperaba porque no los escuche como por una hora.

Golpe en la pared de mi cama, otro más. Acaso tiene que golpear la cabecera de la cama continuamente

— Sigue... Más… Más fuerte — Ahí está la venezolana pidiendo su visado

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, resoplando... Me senté en la cama y agarré la almohada tapándome la cara para gritar de frustración.

— Diablos — maldije al sentir el movimiento en mi cama

Oh si, el golpe resonó tan fuerte que tembló mi pared.

— No pares… Más fuerte… Más adentro— volvió a gritar

¿Acaso tenía una canal sin fondo?

¿Porque tiene que gritar así?… Esto era inaguantable.

Me gire y les golpie la pared frenéticamente… Los ruidos pararon.

Oh dios míos, dime que no lo hice… Silencio

Si. Ahora pensaran que soy una fisgona, una voyerista.

Mire a mi alrededor… Piensa mujer… Piensa…

Chasqueé mis dedos.. Ya sé, ¡Hora del show!

Volví a golpear parándome en la cama

— Más rápido — grite—. Más fuerte… Oh si, ahí justo ahí… No pares— salté sobre la cama y en algunos momentos golpie la pared con fuerza, un golpe seco otro con ambas manos —. Sí amor… Si, por favor, más – las estrellas porno deberían aprender de mí—. Aaah… Así.

Seguí unos minutos hasta que di un golpe fuerte en la pared acompañado de un grito gutural como si hubiese sido el mejor orgasmo del mundo

Del otro lado… Silencio

Me reí sola por mi maldad porque no se escuchó más nada después de eso, ni un ruido o grititos. Al fin podía dormir

.

.

.

Después de esa madrugado los ruidos nocturno cesaron por completo, solo una vez me lo cruce y su mirada no era amistosa. Parecía enojado, malhumorado más de lo común

— Espero que lo hayas disfrutado — me dijo precisamente la mañana posterior a mi actuación

No lo entendía, la verdad de porque tenía que estar enojado conmigo… Claro, que mi hermana me dijo que eran por celos pero eso era imposible, si apenas nos hablamos.

La visita de la venezolana cesó aunque apareció una española alta de cabello lacio y ojos increíbles. Era como una modelo internacional con largas piernas sexy… Comparada conmigo, bueno cualquier comparada conmigo es atractiva. Pero era como todas las modelos… Hueca.

No entiendo porque se relacionaba con esas mujeres claramente según varios vecinos era una buena persona, amable y sensible. Excepto conmigo

.

.

Una tarde decidí volver a casa caminando desde negocio, pase por varios puesto hasta que me detuve en uno de revista.

Miraba algunas cuando una me llamo la atención. La foto de la portada era una mano de un hombre en la parte superior y en la parte inferior había otra mano pero de una mujer ambas unidas por un hilo rojo.

El titulo dice: " _El hilo rojo nos conecta, no importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar, se pude estirar, tensar o enredar pero nunca romperse"_

Levanto la vista y allí frente a mí, en la vereda de enfrente estaba él, mi vecino, mirándome con anhelo o no sé, no puedo saber que es, solo sé que me pierdo en su mirada. La misma que me hipnotizo desde el primer día, me hace sentir chiquita y grande, es la que me atrae como Narciso a la flor o Ícaro al sol. Sus ojos zafiros son como el Nilo, como si pudiera ver mi alma, desenterrar todo los sentimientos y apoderarse de ellos. Siento que algo más allá de lo físico me atrae, como si me estuviera llamando, algo a parte de mi me lanza hacia…. parpadeo cuando un camión tapa mi visión de él rompiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, el hechizo, las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago se detienen al escuchar.

— Disculpe — me giro para ver al hombre y al escuchar esa voz

Sin intentarlo una amplia sonrisa ilumina mi rostro al ver esos ojos azules, tan intenso que me atrapan…

.

.

Continuará

.

* * *

.

¿Les gustó? o ¿quien será el vecino?

como verán aun no puse ningún nombre para que piensen en su pareja favorita...por ahora jaja. Aunque la historia sea en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Usagi/Serena.

El siguiente capitulo (y ultimo)sera el 3 de agosto... ¿se imaginan porque?

¡Ah si! aunque no lo crean por la noche en mi edificio se escucha ruidos nocturnos (pero de mi vecino de arriba) junto con otras cosas que leí se me ocurrió la historia.

Es una historia totalmente diferente un poco rosa. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y comenten lo que quieran o dudas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Uniéndome a la celebración de nuestro querido mamo-chan, les dejo el segundo y último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Basada en cosas reales(en la primera parte sobretodo) y en esta locurilla cabecita mía... jaja**

Por si no la recuerdan: " _... Cuenta una leyenda que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo o del lugar._

 _El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero nunca podrá romperse..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Nueve meses después:**

.

Mientras subía por las escaleras pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a Seiya al salir temprano del trabajo, compre su comida preferida junto al helado de vainilla aunque me gustara más el de chocolate, él decía que era su sabor era mejor. Yo tenía otros planes a diferencia de lo que el espera para el postre.

Me detuve un instante en el descanso de las escaleras de mi edificio y mire hacia arriba… Recordé como lo había conocido y sonreí porque fue cuando vi aquel artículo " _el del hilo rojo_ ", sonreí más ya que él era mi destino. Sacudí mi cabeza por la locura de hace tres meses cuando le propuse vivir juntos, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Es atento, paciente, cariñoso y como a veces yo llegaba más tarde me tenia la comida lista. En lo sexual torcí mi boca era bueno, hubiese esperado ver estrellas pero lo impórtate es la conexión ¿no?

Subí un escalon recordando que a mi hermana no le gustaba es más decía que era demasiado atento y a pesar de que siempre le llevaba flores para agradarla nunca iba un viernes a la noche, ese día era de sus amigos según Seiya.

Cerré los ojos recordando la conversación

— ¿ _Acaso lo sientes?—_ me dijo hoy en el almuerzo

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Si lo sientes cuando no lo estás viendo o cuando entra a un lugar donde vos estas_ —negué

Porque aunque me hubiese encantado tener ese tipo de conexión con mi pareja no la tenía, a diferencia de ella que si la tenía con su marido

—Eso no importa—resopló

— _Pero la tienes con tu vecino_ —la que resoplo esta vez fui yo

.

.

Abrí los ojos y me vi en el descanso, me incline agarrando las bolsas.

Mi hermana se equivocaba aunque no niego que en verdad era un martirio saber cuándo y dónde está exactamente el insoportable, aún seguía molestándome pero desde que Seiya se mudó conmigo no me hablo más. Si le es posible tampoco cruza unos buenos días

Subí unos cuantos escalones más pero me detuve al ver caminar por el pasillo al recién mencionado. Me extraño no solo porque aún estaba con el uniforme de trabajo sino que su cara era de preocupación.

No puedo negar que ese uniforme le queda increíble, se me cae la baba solo por verlo en él. Desde que mi hermano menor me empezó a visitar más seguido, lo encontraba hablando con él, y si puedo decir que ya no me cae tan mal, es más creo que lo comprendo supongo que de ahí viene la conexión que me hablo mi hermana

Lo vi desaparecer de mi campo de visión y luego a los minutos volvió. Iba y venir como un loco, era como si decidiera que hacer algo.

Sabía que era piloto, no solo eso, capitán me había dicho el Sr Jeremías, mi vecino de planta baja, que el tiempo que se mudo estaba de vacaciones, también entendí porque había días que desaparecía y otros venía con el desfile internacional… ella eran azafatas.

Se quedó quieto y miro hacia mi puerta. Cerro los ojos rascándose la nuca, parece que esta como decidiendo que hacer… torcí mi boca

 _¿Qué querrá?_

Lo más extraño de estos últimos meses es que resulto ser amigo del cuñado de mi hermano, y me confesaron que había ido al preescolar conmigo, que vivíamos peleándonos y amigándonos. Pero cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos se lo llevaron lejos, lo adopto su único familiar que también murió a los pocos años dejándolo solo e inclusive donde se crió no le festejaban ni siquiera su cumpleaños, suspire era totalmente opuesto a lo que fue mi vida.

También me digieron que se hizo piloto porque busca su destino, un lugar donde quedarse, o mejor dicho palabras de ellos no mía " _siente que está atado a alguien_ " y es por eso que no quiere ninguna relación seria.

Subí los últimos escalones y solo por unos segundos me deje fantasear con esa espalda, dios era una delicia para los ojos femeninos. Si tan solo no puede ser mio me gustaría por lo menos ser su amiga, pero que estoy diciendo yo quiero a mi novio... dije "quiero" no no yo lo a… no, aún no puedo decir esas palabras.

Respire apoyando las bolsa en el piso y al levantarme

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte

Se voltio rápidamente sorprendido al verme.

¿Pero que esperaba si estaba parado justo enfrente de mi puerta? Su mirada, dios esos ojos eran preciosos como el Nilo. No, eran mejores que esas aguas azuladas.

Parpadeé porque de repente se puso pálido y trago saliva. Su rostro reflejaba miedo quizás temía a mi reacción. Aunque sea una buena persona estos últimos meses fue más desagradable conmigo especialmente.

Me miraba extraño cada vez que pasaba a mi lado sonreí con malicia, solo recuerdo una vez que dijo algo como " _creo que ahora el que debe poner el volumen fuerte soy yo_ ". No lo comprendí, ni me importo

Bajo su cabeza y vio las bolsas, parecía nervioso. Su cabeza fue nuevamente a la puerta y luego a mí, iba a decir algo pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Me miró fijamente y luego su mirada regreso a la puerta de mi casa, esta vez yo observe lo que veía y justo en ese momento escuche

—Oh si…Así más rápido, justo así...— Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes no sé si por la sorpresa o la ira que empezó a correr en mi sangre

Sabía lo que significaba esos gritos y el grito final que salió desde adentro de mi casa me los confirmo. Luego se quedaron en silencio

—Yo pensé… Bueno… Qué... Digo eras — dijo mi vecino —. Lo siento

Tan rápido como entendí no solo por sus palabras sino las que me dijo sobre la música mis ojos se cristalizaron con ganas de derramar todo el dolor que empezaba a sentir. También entendí que no era la primera vez, mi vecino, el hombre que tenía enfrente dormía durante el día porque mayormente piloteaba por las noches y yo siempre estaba trabajando en esas horas.

Me sentía la tonta más grande del planeta, la ingenua, la boba pero a esta tonta se le había caído la venda de los ojos. El sueño se rompió, él era una mentira en fundada en un hombre con detalles y atenciones. Me vio como la inocente que podía complacer porque eso era yo una persona tan boba que nadie la puede tomar en serio, que solo sirvo para el momento para solventar algún gasto o dar asilo a quien lo necesite, porque nadie debía quererme como para sacrificar su vida por mí, cambiarla yo no lo valía, siempre elegía mal, siempre lo hacía y lo hice una vez más dejando que Seiya entrara en mi vida. Le había dado todo, inclusive lo estaba ayudando económicamente con sus estudios y negocios… Tonta tonta como lo pude ser tonta ¿como alguien me va amar?

Baje mi cabeza al tiempo que cerré mis puños. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Entonces sentí su mano en mi hombre y levante mi rostro donde las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su camino por mi rostro, yo… esto es mi culpa, yo era la ingenua.

Levanto su otra mano para limpiar mis lágrimas al tiempo que escuche la puerta abrirse la bajo. Me gire y quede shockeada viendo a la mujer que salía de mi casa

Era una pelirroja con curva muy marcada gracias al vestido negro y sus ojos dos esmeralda que brillaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca para evitar el gemido al reconocerla, era mi clienta, ella, la misma que siempre me preguntaba cuándo y que días o horario estaba porque según ella quería que la atienda siempre, y solo compro hace dos meses en la tienda ese mismo vestido que tenía puesto hoy.

Ahora lo entendía, era una mentira ella quería saber cuándo podía venir a estar con mi novio… no ex-novio.

La mujer me miro y sonrió más, detrás de ella estaba él, con la camisa abierta y abrochándose el pantalón. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al verme

—Bombón— él muy cretino parecía sorprendido.

Sus ojos se desviaron a mi hombro donde estaba la mano de mi vecino

La mujer miro sonriéndole feliz a mi ex pareja dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego giro sobre sus tacos y al pasar por nuestro lado le guiño al hombre que estaba enfrente mio. Cuando sus tacos se dejaron de escuchar por las escaleras dejando el incómodo silencio, mire al piloto

—Gracias — sorprendido vio como agarre mis bolsas después de limpiarme las lágrimas y empujando a Seiya entre a mi casa.

Sentí su mirada en mí hasta que llegue al comedor dejando las bolsas en la mesa, escuche el intercambio de miradas de ambos hombres antes que la puerta se cierre dejándome sola con Seiya

—Bombón todo tiene una explicación— me gire para enfrentarlo

La ira contenida salió de mi tirándole todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, empecé a los gritos, saque mi rabia y dolor. En ese momento lo odie, me odiaba por creerle por no ver que siempre hacia lo mismo, por sentir que nadie me amaría que en este mundo nadie conectaría conmigo tanto para amarme de verdad

—Estás loca— grito al tiempo que se cubría por una lata que le tire

Mi paciencia había llegado a un límite, baje el pote de helado que era lo siguiente a tirarle y lo puse en la mesa. Me gire yendo directamente a la habitación, agarre una maleta y empecé a meter sus cosas en ella. Cuando pensé que era suficiente la arrastre hasta la sala, donde me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y enojado. Él estaba enojado y yo era la loca.

—Vete de mi casa y no trates a llamarme—le arroje el bolso

—Como quieras, te arrepentirás por hacerme esto

—Lo dudo maldito, infiel, traicionero

Me miro con desprecio y abrió la puerta. Pero antes de cruzarla se giró escupiendo su último veneno

—No eres lo suficientemente mujer. No vales la pena, ni el tiempo

Agarre el pote de helado y lo arroje pero cerró la puerta haciendo que se estrellara en ella.

Me deje caer en el piso con las manos en mi rostro empezando a llorar por lo tonta que fui, por no ser lo suficientemente mujer para que alguien me quiera de verdad, para que me elijan a mí por ser una nada.

Me hundí entra mis piernas abrazándolas con mis brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado o cuanto había llorado cuando sentí dos cálidos brazos envolverme. Por un momento temí que sea Seiya que volvía para hostigarme pero no se sentían tan seguras como las que siento ahora. Levante el rostro para encontrarme con dos cálidos ojos zafiro que me miraban con anhelo, cerré los míos y deje que esa calidez me consuele escuchando su dulce voz

—Todo pasará

.

.

.

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

.

—Recuerdas ¿lo que dijo aquella mujer en nuestras primeras vacaciones?— pregunto el hombre a mi espalda sonriéndome a través del espejo

— ¿La mujer Tailandesa? — él asintió

Sonreí apoyándome en su pecho, al instante sentí sus manos envolver mi cintura y recordé como me había arrastrado a mi primer un viaje ancestral.

Estaba tan deprimida por la traición de Seiya que no quería ver a nadie. Un día él solo se apareció y sin que pudiera negarme me agarro obligándome a irme del departamento donde me estaba auto castigado. Aunque venia todos los días para consolarme, me hablaba y me traía comida porque no quería probar bocado, después de casi dos meses se cansó y me llevo a Tailandia.

Fue allí donde volví a sonreí, las playas, el lugar era estar como en una esfera mágica. Me reía de cada payasada que hacía o simplemente me obligaba hacer alguna actividad. Según él decía que le gustaba mi sonrisa y su misión era dejarla en mi rostro siempre. Un día fuimos a una calle llena de pequeñas tiendas de artesanías entre risas fuimos a ver algunos collares o aros que quería llevarle a mi hermana, entonces él me puso un sombrero gigantesco y me miro con esa misma mirada, la misma que vi cuando estaba en la acera de enfrente hace. Cuando fuimos a pagar la cajera dijo que lo lleváramos gratis, obviamente me negué pero al hacerlo señalo a una mujer mayor con estilo oriental que estaba sentada al fondo, menciona unas palabras que ambos no entendíamos y luego se levanta hasta llegar a nosotros poniendo la mano de mi vecino sobre la mía diciendo unas palabras más. La cajera que era su bisnieta nos contó que ella era de una antigua tribu oriental, la cual la consideraba muy sabia porque veía el hilo rojo del destino y hacía tiempo que no lo había visto tan fuerte como los nuestros

— Al fin eres mía— levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas besándolas— Esperé tanto tiempo por ti que pensé que moriría sin tenerte

— Yo siempre pensé que eras un imposible, como alguien como tú se fijaría en mí

Me dio la vuelta para verme de enfrente y agarro mi rostro entre sus manos

—Siempre me fije en ti desde la primera vez, y como no podía tenerte me volvía loco

—Pero nunca estabas solo, estabas siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres— sonrió con esa sonrisa baja bragas

—Porque soy irresistible—lo golpeé en la cabeza por hacerse el bobo

Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso tan apasionadamente como la primera vez bajo la lluvia de la última noche que tuvimos en Tailandia.

El fuego de la pasión se incrementó como cada vez que nos tocábamos por más roce que sea, nunca estábamos satisfechos uno del otro. Pero los pulmones pidieron aire y nos obligaron a separarnos solo un poco.

Entonces él agrego

—En realidad me enojaba no poder tenerte, siempre me esquivabas. Por eso estaba con mujeres que no le importaba ni como me llamaba o si las llamaba al día siguiente

Sonreí más ampliamente por recordar el minuto exacto donde termino mi ceguera. Todos y cuando digo todos porque eso incluía a mi hermana, su marido, mi hermano y hasta algunos vecinos que todas sus actitudes eran para llamar mi atención, me molestaba porque solo así le hablaba y yo solo me enojaba porque siempre estuve enamorada de él

—Te amo Darién, mi más insoportable vecino— y así con solo eso sonrió, con esa sonrisa exclusiva que solo la guardaba para mi

—Yo te amo más Serena—me dio un leve beso sobre los labios—. Te amo tanto esposa mía.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Llegamos al fin, bueno ya saben quienes son, como muchas lo dijeron (y si se dieron cuenta el primer cap fue en el cumple de usagi) no puedo resistirme a esta parejita, que no importa el tiempo o el lugar cuando encuentras a esa personas luchas hasta el final..


End file.
